star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mora Pol
Doctor Mora Pol was the Bajoran scientist who was assigned to study the Changeling who became known as Odo after he was discovered. Mora's parents were still alive as of 2373. Mora studied and taught Odo at the Bajoran Center for Science during the Occupation of Bajor from 2358-65. When Odo assumed the shape of a humanoid, he imitated Dr. Mora's hairstyle. However, Odo resented Mora as he failed to realize that Odo was sentient; when Mora attempted to guide Odo into taking the shape of a cube, Odo only did it on the third attempt because on the previous two he was attempting to defy Mora. Under pressure from the Cardassians to get answers, some of Mora's methods of experimenting were questionable. Odo left the institute two years later. When Odo was to be shown to the Cardassian High Command, Dr. Mora persuaded him to practice and perform the "Cardassian neck trick". Mora made him practice it for weeks. In 2369, Doctor Mora provided Doctor Julian Bashir with his data on Odo's physiology soon after the United Federation of Planets began assisting the Bajoran recovery after the Occupation. In 2370, Dr. Mora learned of DNA patterns like Odo's being detected on L-S VI, a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, from the data sent back by a Bajoran science probe. He and his assistant Dr. Weld Ram later visited Deep Space 9, hoping Odo would be able to convince Commander Sisko to let him use a Starfleet runabout instead of making a request to the Board of Ministers for access to a ship, which would take several months. Upon arriving on L-S VI in the USS Rio Grande, the team found a stone tablet. An earthquake later released a gas which rendered Dr. Mora, Dr. Weld and Jadzia Dax unconscious. Upon arriving back on Deep Space 9, exposure to the gas began to transform Odo into a dangerous creature. Mora later lured Odo onto the Promenade after which Odo was changed back to normal. Dr. Mora later helped Doctor Julian Bashir to remove the traces of the gas from Odo. In late 2372, Doctor Julian Bashir sent Doctor Mora his data on an illness that Odo was suffering. Mora wanted Odo to come to his laboratory on Bajor so he could run further tests. In 2373, Doctor Mora traveled to Earth to help Starfleet find new ways to detect Changelings. Mora and Odo did not reconcile their differences until 2373, when Mora arrived on Deep Space 9 to assist Odo in treating and educating an infant Changeling. Although the two initially differed in their methods to train the changeling- Mora attempting to use the same methods he'd used on Odo while Odo preferred to use encouragement-, the two eventually reconciled when both their methods combined proved more successful than they had been on their own; although the changeling began to move only when Odo and Mora used Mora's shock treatments on it, encouraging it to take specific forms, because Odo had made an effort to connect with the creature it actually formed eyes to look at him. After the changeling's 'death'- although it merged with Odo to restore his shapeshifting abilities as thanks for his efforts-, Mora suggested that Odo see the changeling's last act as a gift, Odo admitting that he now had a better idea of what Mora had gone through when he had left the institute. Category:Deep Space Nine Category:Aliens Category:Bajoran